<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Touch by mangacrack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327548">Light Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack'>mangacrack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feanorian Incest Feast [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Cousin Incest, Curufin is a Bastard, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:43:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheets are distressingly soft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curufin | Curufinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feanorian Incest Feast [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Feanorian Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sheets are distressingly soft. As are the ropes around his wrist. Finrod is writhing on the bed, unable to find a comfortable position. He is aware his own perception is to blame, that the bed is comfortable as ever, that it is himself who yearns for a harder setting than the one Curufin sets. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The Fëanorian shifts around him, content to laze the afternoon away by laying on his side and reading his book. On occasion Curufin looks up, taking his time to check on his lover as if Finrod isn't laying right next to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The red silk does not just bind his wrists together and fastened against the frame with clever fingers, it also spreads across his chest in a complicated manner. It is tight but it doesn't hurt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finrod almost wished it would. He needs more. He longs for resistance. For more than the soft caress of fingertips over his chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Curvo," Finrod whines. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His feet are planted on the bed, his knees are in a perfect angle for Curufin to grab the back of his thigh from time to time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He feels like a pet that should be content at side of his master and is given attention sporadically. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Findaráto?" Curufin's smile is far too pleasant to be comfortable with, but after hours Finrod burns for attention. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No matter what kind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I need more." The King of Nargothrond gasps when Curufin shifts and pulls Finrod's legs apart. "Please touch me." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, is this not enough?" Curufin wants to know and wraps his hand around the hard shaft of his cousin. Of course, here can be found a piece of the red silk scarf as well, perfectly wrapped around the red and throbbing member. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finrod escapes a whine, answers Curufin's question with a determined <em>'No'</em> and shake of his head. It is a relief when Curufin's cool hand slowly jerks up and down the hard shaft. It feels great, his cock has dampened the fabric through the leaking head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As expected Curufin returns his attention to the book soon enough, never letting go of his cousin and moving his hand in slow, tormenting motions. While the Son of Finarfin remains trapped, helpless to buck against the loose grip of Curufin's hand. Sometimes he speeds up the movement of his hand, only to let go and let his fingers fondle the full and heavy balls beneath the hard shaft. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Finrod's low moans frequent the room, Curufin lets his hand travel upwards, keeping an eye on Finrod out of the corner of his eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gets a delightful cry when he begins to play with the hardened nobs on Finrod's flushed chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With soft kisses pressed against the corner of Finrod's mouth, Curufin repositions himself and returns his full attention to his book. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am going to take care of you soon," he says and grasps Finrod's cock again, adjusting his grip when the bound Elf in front of him jerks his hips to find some friction.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This pairing should always involve Finrod at Curufin's mercy, especially when sex is involved. Not that Finrod is <i>innoncent</i>, Curufin is just so much more vicious than our golden boy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>